El día que Rin murió
by Onmyuji
Summary: Todo cambió para Sesshomaru. Post-manga.


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

 **El día que Rin murió**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

El día que Rin murió, algo en el interior de Sesshomaru se rompió, invisible a la vista de todos los presentes; cuando el olor de la sangre, ese que deseó no tener que volver a percibir jamás, impregnó sus fosas nasales y le prometió que nunca jamás le permitiría descansar.

El día que Rin murió sabía que _tenía que_ volver. Algo en su sangre se lo dijo. Por eso ignoró los reclamos extrañados de Yamato cuando súbitamente habló, planamente.

—Es hora de volver a tu vieja aldea y ver a tu inútil padre.

El día que Rin murió, Sakura se negó a abandonar a su madre, rehusándose a soltarla, abrazándola fuerte, llorándole con un desconsuelo inusitado, percibiendo al bebé inquieto en su vientre. Y luego su dulce progenitora le miró paciente, justificando su apego al tener apenas 4 primaveras; indicándole que todo estaría bien. Y lo supo porque la miraba, pero la dulzura no llegaba a sus ojos.

Cayó en la cuenta de que ella lo presentía.

El día que Rin murió, ocurrió todo en un parpadeo, delante de sus ojos. El cachorro la provocó sangrar copiosamente, no se atrevió a abandonar su lado, _como si temiese que al volver fuera demasiado tarde_. Y aunque Kagome, la mujer de su inútil medio hermano, buscó por todos los medios reducir la pérdida de sangre, no había remedio.

El día que Rin murió, deseó por un momento exigirle a esa mujer que hiciera hasta lo imposible, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho; que le demostrara que había otro medio, una cura traída desde su místico país para salvar a su compañera de vida de ese cruel destino; de lo contrario le quitaría la misma vida que él alguna vez, por obra de su caridad, le había devuelto con una estocada de su espada.

Se le apretó el corazón recordando que le había traído de vuelta a la vida por obra de su mujer.

El día que Rin murió, maldijo para sus adentros a su padre, a su madre y a Tenseiga. Sobre todo a Tenseiga. Y maldijo a la jauría de lobos que le habían arrebatado a la que ahora ya era una mujer, cuando era niña. Y maldijo a Naraku, por haber provocado su casi muerte una segunda vez. Porque ahora ya no tenía forma de recuperarla, de salvarla de los sirvientes de la muerte, que se regocijaban de llevarse a la que no habían podido llevarse alguna vez, antes.

El día que Rin murió, Sesshomaru pudo ver a Yamato y a Sakura desgarrarse de dolor. Muriendo por dentro mientras se ahogaban con el olor de la sangre y el sordo sonido.

El sonido del llanto del bebé hanyou que Kagome cargaba ensangrentada mientras Rin respiraba pesado y le miraba más cansada que nunca.

—Rin-chan, es una niña. —Kagome murmuró despacio mientras acercaba el cuerpecillo ensangrentado de la bebé al rostro de su madre y Rin sonreía de medio lado, cansada, antes de besar la cabeza con sangre de su recién nacida.

—Mi señor, le he dado otra hija. —Pero él no contestó y miró sus cabellos sudorosos y su piel cada vez más pálida y más fría.

La bebé no dejaba de llorar en brazos de su tía, así que la acercó al padre, que la recibió sin titubeos, sin miedo a lastimarla, y la alzó en su brazo con habilidad experta, cerca de su madre. Y fue entonces que se atrevió a estudiarla a la brevedad; estaba arrugada entre tanta sangre y tenía apenas una pequeña mata de cabellos que parecían ser negros, en completo contraste a su hermana mayor.

—¿Puedo nombrarla, señor Sesshomaru?

—Sí.

—Mi-... Midori. Su nombre será Midori.

—Midori será. —Y la acercó más a su esposa mientras su fuerza vital iba menguando y los sirvientes de la muerte finalmente volvían tras ella.

 _No quedaba mucho tiempo._

—Mi señor. Cuide a mis hijas, por favor.

Y sus ojos se rindieron y la luz de su vida se apagó en un parpadeo.

El día que Rin murió, Sesshomaru pensó que él había muerto también; y le daba igual si en ese momento algo ocurría que se lo llevara. Cuando se pierde el propósito en la vida, deambular entre los vivos era igual a estar muerto y para Sesshomaru, en ese momento, ajeno a la mirada de su primogénita y su sobrino que se precipitaban al interior de la cabaña llorando a mares, mientras Inuyasha sacaba a los cachorros y a su mujer del espacio para darle un respiro; era igual que haber sucumbido a un poder que claramente reconocía como superior a su señoría.

Porque ese día, Rin había muerto. Y con ella, todo el sentido y la cordura en su vida.

Por un momento, pensó que perdería los estribos y sucumbiría a su sangre, de la misma forma tan humillante en que el bastardo de Inuyasha lo había hecho muchas veces antes; destruiría toda la aldea y todo aquel vestigio del recuerdo de su compañera de vida que se había ido: arrancársela del corazón y regresar a su vida de antes; pero no pudo. No mientras la pequeña recién nacida de ojos almendra y cabellos negros le miraba en silencio pero atenta, como si su instinto le pidiera que estudiara su entorno y a su progenitor.

A pesar de que le tomaría un par de meses afinar sus pequeñas y regordetas facciones, Sesshomaru tenía la certeza de que sería idéntica a Rin.

Y mientras la niña se mantenía quieta y muda al estudiarlo, Sesshomaru sintió que aquella pesadumbre que rellenaba su cuerpo con la pérdida de su compañera, iba siendo sustituida por la calma que llega después de la tormenta, por la resolución y el peso de las promesas que él, con semejante talle que portaba como todo un señor youkai, estaba condenado a cumplir.

Porque esas dos niñas eran todo lo que le quedaba de Rin. Y mientras ellas estuvieran ahí para él, su deber era resguardarlas hasta que pudieran valerse por ellas mismas. Porque la mujer se lo había pedido en su lecho de muerte, delante de su hija recién nacida.

Se fijó la firme convicción de velar por sus hijas, aquellas que ahora se aferrarían a él como vestigio de lo que les quedaba de su familia (aquella que ni Inuyasha ni su mujer, ni Yamato, podrían ocupar); convencido de que era estúpido, impulsivo y poco propio de un ser de su imponencia cometer la imprudencia de lanzarse a buscar a Rin a un lugar del que ya no podía recuperarla.

Así pues, la esperaría. Porque el tiempo no pasa igual para un humano como para un youkai, convencido de que antes de un parpadeo, el alma de su mujer reencarnaría, de la misma forma en que la mujer de Inuyasha lo hizo.

Y entonces, incluso si sus cachorros no estaban ahí para verla, él se aseguraría de recibirla y acogerla, de la forma en que lo hizo alguna vez en su tierna infancia; y se encargaría de llevarle de vuelta reminiscencias de esa vida que acababa de dejar a su lado, pero que también era toda suya.

Así pues, se alejó del cuerpo inerte de su mujer no sin antes inclinarse hacia su frente sudorosa pero fría de muerte, como si quisiera conservar un último vestigio de su aroma y de ella; y se levantó, cargando a la pequeña recién nacida, aún sucia por el parto, pero quieta y tranquila. Y mientras Sesshomaru salió de la cabaña, en profunda calma y serenidad, pudo ver perfectamente a Yamato, ya prácticamente un hombre con sus quince primaveras; abrazando a su primogénita, ambos anegados en lágrimas; así como a la miko que se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia él junto a Inuyasha, claramente alertas.

 _Con temor a que perdiera los estribos y quisiera lastimarlos._

—Yamato.

El nombre en los labios de Sesshomaru sonaba como una orden tácita que el joven de cabellos plateados y orejas de perro negras entendió a la perfección. Y entonces Sakura lloró más fuerte mientras era pasada de los brazos del joven a los de Inuyasha a pesar de sus esfuerzos por negarse. Kagome recibió con cautela a la pequeña Midori en brazos de Sesshomaru.

—¿Sesshomaru _oniisan_? —Kagome habló despacio y precavida al recibir a la cachorro hanyou en sus brazos, acunándola despacio.

La mirada de Sesshomaru, siempre indescifrable, esta ocasión fue elocuente.

 _«Estarán más seguras aquí»._

—Las cuidaremos como si fueran nuestras. —Era la declaración contundente de Kagome, que fue respaldada por Inuyasha, que aún tenía a Sakura en brazos, llorando por la inconsolable pérdida de su madre; mientras veían al señor youkai alejándose, justo en el momento en que Yamato volvía sus pasos a su madre, restregándose la cara para borrar los rastros de su llanto, corría a su madre y le daba un abrazo a la voz de un _«Te quiero, ma»_ que había sonado fuerte y claro desde la distancia que los separaba _._

 _Sus hijas ya no podrían hacer aquello._

Sólo por ese momento, Sesshomaru deseaba reservarse el luto que su corazón guardaba para adentro y no permitir que ni sus hijas, ni su media familia (ni siquiera Jaken o el mismo crío que ahora lo seguía mientras se alejaban de la aldea) estuvieran presentes mientras se estrujaba en el dolor que su semblante jamás demostraría.

Bañándose con la luz que venía del futuro y que le mantenía aún de pie y cuerdo.

Porque el día que Rin murió, comenzó la cuenta regresiva para que Sesshomaru volviese a verla.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **PS.** Primero que nada, les pido una disculpa a todos los lectores del SessRin que se pasaron por aquí DX esta es, quizá junto con otro oneshot que estoy a punto de ponerme a escribir, de lo más triste que he escrito recientemente. No me pregunten por qué escribo algo triste de este tipo, quizá se deba al estado de desanimo, apatía y tristeza general que he llevado cargando desde hace algo de tiempo. No lo sé. Puede ser. La verdad no sé si quiero descubrirlo xD

La idea fue así desde que se gestó en mi cabeza. Algo repetitivo de cierta forma, pero que fue parte de la forma en que funcionó la idea en mi cabeza. Creo que de alguna forma salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Con ciertos tintes de esperanza... no sé, siento que fue triste, pero a la vez muy bonito. No sé. Me dio tristeza :'c

Para referencias, quizá alguna u otra cosa que no haya quedado clara, este fic está ambientado en el universo de mi fic _As if in a dream_ (PUBLICIDAD DESCARADA, YEI), donde alude a ciertas cosas que quizá pueden no quedar del todo claras; pero quiero aclarar que mi intención al escribir esto, fue con la idea de que pudiera entenderse sin necesidad de leer algo más.

En fin, no me entretengo más. Les agradezco su lectura y si tienen comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar, siempre son bien recibidos :)

¡Nos leemos muy prontísimo!

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
